King Julien/Trivia
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} *According to Maurice in Madagascar, his full name is Julien XIII, this probably means that there wasn't just one king named Julien of Madagascar, it's possible the crown was passed down the family line from King Julien I or his ancestors from Julien I to Julien XII to him or there were twelve Juliens that were either related or unrelated to him, if they were related, maybe some failed to be king & later regained the crown at some point, but none of his family history is known other than there being twelve ancestors of the same name. *In the song "I Like To Move It, Move It", he states that his daddy, Prince Barty, was the king as well. But in All Hail King Julien it is revealed that his Uncle, King Julien XII, passed royalty down to him. *In I Like To Move It King Julien overexaggerates and says he is 68 years old, however he is actually in his young adulthood (Ages 18 - 35) *According to Clemson in The Penguins of Madagascar episode King Me, King Julien wasn't born on Madagascar, meaning he couldn't inherit the crown. However, it is uncertain whether this holds true in the films and/or All Hail King Julien series. *It is understood that King Julien has a crush on Marlene (since he said he was Marlene's boyfriend in Otter Things Have Happened), however he never flirts with her and barely shows (if any) affection to her when she's around in other episodes, except in The Otter Woman although he didn't know it was her. *He has been nick-named "Ring-tail" by Skipper. *He might have Osmophobia, fear/dislike of smells (especially fish), shown in Go Fish. (However, this doesn't explain why he still likes Sonya, as she is a bear that eats fish, and therefore should smell like fish.) As it turns out, any bad smell cheeses his royal highness off, as he demanded an explanation for the "Number 12" after-fumes Rico burped up in All Choked Up, and when Skipper's baby form needed a diaper-change in Rock-A-Bye Birdie, he ordered Mort to "sniff it away".He also possesses an odd ability to say what item makes a certain type of smell.An example of this is when he was able to say the ingredients of "Number 12" with surprising accuracy(while complaining about that stench). Of course, The Penguins of Madagascar isn't canon. *He is curiously pampered by the zoo: **There is a big inflatable jumpy-house in the lemur habitat. **He was selected as the poster item to represent the zoo. **The zoo allows him to have a throne. **The time he went crazy with lychee nuts, they put him on a cozy vibrating bed. *He becomes upset when people don't come to his parties, or when he's not invited if there's one. *He is very strict when it comes to touching his feet. *He flirts with Ms. Perky whenever he sees her. *In Popcorn Panic, he reveals to Maurice that he has a lazy eye. It has still to be discussed or referenced in the series. *He's fairly skilled with the Bo staff. *He pronounces popcorn as poppity-corn(Popcorn Panic, Truth Ache). *He knows how to play cards. *Although he has great disdain to Mort's obsession with his feet, he doesn't hate the little lemur (He likes to kick him though). **Two Feet High and Rising - Allowed Mort one hug thinking it couldn't be that bad (which was). **All King, No Kingdom - Drew himself, Mort and Maurice saying they were friends. **The Penguin Stays In the Picture - felt bad that Mort was missing. **Dr. Blowhole's Revenge - Tried to make Dr. Blowhole not too mad at Mort pushing buttons. **When the Chips are Down - He was happy to see him at the end of the episode. However he's usually used by Julien as a pawn, scapegoat or a strategic distraction (which the penguins do as well sometimes). *He enjoys annoying the penguins, especially Skipper. *In Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, he wanted to be Skipper's BFF (best friend forever). *Truth Ache exposed that he picks his nose. *He seems to enjoy golf, as seen in Launchtime and Mr. Tux. * In episodes like Paternal Egg-Stinct, Hard Boiled Eggy, and Rock-A-Bye Birdie King Julien reveals a longing to be a father (or at least a father figure), but more so then his ability to rule in a mature matter, his parenting skills are limited. *He didn't believe Maurice for a second when he gave him "the talk". In All Hail King Julien, it is again revealed that he doesn't know where babies come from, and hasn't heard of pregnancy. He thinks that every full moon, the male lemur goes into the baby patch, to find where the sky gods have hidden the new babies, then once the "daddy lemur" finds a tail that matches his, the birthing process is complete. He can however sense when suggestive things happen. *King Julien wears different crowns, depending on the occasion. **His original crown from Madagascar, which wears in the series. **A crown made with big green and red leaves and a gecko (Stevie) on it, after giving Alex his first crown. **A crown made with falcon and flamingo feathers as "new king" in Africa (Madagascar 2). **A large wooden sacrifice crown, at the volcano (Madagascar 2). **A crown similar to the "new king" crown exept it's pink and has hearts as King of Love (Madly Madagascar). **A curse breaking crown in Misfortune Cookie similar to the first one, with more and larger leaves and a few peacock feathers. **A crown with peacock feathers and small leaves for performance in Tangled in the Web. **The last two crowns can be seen in The Otter Woman. *King Julien seems to have the role of the Unexpected Hero, always being the one to save the penguins and the others or stop a situation before it gets out of hand when needed to - **Operation: Plush & Cover - he saved the penguins and Mort from a burning death. **Miracle on Ice - he won the match all by himself. **Jungle Law - saved the zoo from going into total complete mass panic, so as Skipper said. **Snakehead! - he gave the penguins the soda bottle which saved them from the killer fish. **Zoo Tube - because he destroyed the signal to the televisions causing them to short circuit, the people came back to the zoo saving the animals from being transferred and also Mort. **Dr. Blowhole's Revenge - he was a double agent so eventually he turned on Dr. Blowhole, stopped his evil plans and saved the world. **The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel - being the pure-hearted one, he saw the Truth''causing him to figure out how to save Marlene, the Penguins, and himself from the cursed treasure. **Hard Boiled Eggy - by defeating Eggy and making him not want to be a penguin anymore, he saved Eggy from a dangerous life. **All Tied Up With a Boa - by knocking a pan of popcorn butter, slips through Savio's grasp and the penguins, his subjects, and Marlene used the butter to slip through the bars to escape and Savio is shipped back to Hoboken. **The Big Move - by turning the water vein on, thinking it as a "smoothie pipeline", every animal was sent to their habitats before the Commissioner and Alice approached the zoo. *Has actually only said Skipper's name a handful of times. (Whispers and Coups, Assault & Batteries, The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel, April Fools, All Tied Up With a Boa). He usually calls Skipper a combination of the words silly, angry, frowny, flathead, and penguin. *He believes that Private is the nicest animal in the zoo, as shown in Eclipsed. *His favorite song to dance to repeats the word, "a-yo". *In Assault and Batteries it is revealed that he is very protective of his "maker of money" (''money maker). *It is seen in several episodes (Hot Ice, most notibly) that King Julien has cravings for shiny things. This little flaw in his character practically allowed the Vesuvius Twins (Pets Peeved) to steal his royal dignity as they used shiny objects as "prizes" in dangerous and/or humiliating games, until he's been reduced to a diper-chain-dancer! It wasn't until Maurice called him a "pet" and the twins yanked his chain for more dancing when he didn't feel like doing it that Julien realized his dignity was stolen, and he's reduced to a "fur-toy", but got it back by returning all the shiny objects (except the belt he "won" by eating garbage because he liked it most). *King Julien has shown that he has respect for the penguins' abilities- **He consistently calls Private cute and says that he is the nicest guy the zoo. Julien also is amazed at Private's golfing skills. **In Operation: Break-Speare, he calls Kowalski a big brained penguin. **There is an entire episode Kaboom and Kabust where he works with Rico. **In that episode, he asks "Why didn't anyone ever tell me a penguin could be so cool?". He also praised Rico's explosive expertise. **He complimented Skipper's "kingly kicking" of Mort in King Julien for a Day. *''Julien'' is spelled Julian in the video game and some merchandise of the first movie. *In Jiggles, he claims that reaching into Kowalski's mouth to pull out fish he had for lunch was the second most disgusting thing he'd ever done. *Early in the series, he is characterized as stubborn and selfish. Later, he becomes plainly irresponsible and inattentive. **King Julien has parents, as he mentions his mother in Otter Gone Wild and mentions his father in The Red Squirrel and Rock-A-Bye Birdie. They are also in All Hail King Julien Season 3 *Though he can dance to almost any music (preferably the kind played at a wild rave party) King Julien admits in The Hoboken Surprise that German Polka Music is his booty's only weakness, and anything that has to do with it, like lederhosen, is a disgusting thing to witness. *On the madagascar 3 soundtrack, Danny Jacobs sings all of the songs that julien sings, although Sacha Baron Cohen voices him in the movie *In Madagascar 3 he falls in love with Sonya. *In the movies & series, it showed Julien having four crowns: **His leafy crown (which he somehow gets back in & the Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie). **A larger crown with a gecko on it. **A newer crown from the African plants as he uses it in Africa while riding ostriches (it is also seen on the Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa cover). *It's possible he has a crush on the baboon, Darla, because in The Most Dangerous Game Night, Darla was wrapping her legs around him and told Marlene, "All right, I'll let him go, but there will be no more "duck, duck, goose, special kissing rules"!" and Julien continuously tried to get her to play games he called: Smooch charades, make out mahjong or others. *In Best Foes, he is shown to have a longing to be best friends with Skipper, and is greatly distressed when he finds out Skipper doesn't already feel the same. He even thwarts the other penguins' plan to return Skipper to normal. *All the members of his family, except Uncle King Julien and Maurice, were eaten by the Foosa. But he thinks that they moved to a farm. They actually did move to a farm as proved in All Hail King Julien Season 3 *He likes to talk to Amelia Earhart's skeleton when he's stressed. * It's possible that Julien is a bit smarter than he seems, but either is too lazy or too irresponsible to show it. * He also calls the zoosters a bunch of things besides their real names. Some of them are: Boozoos, and Freaks. * King Julien as well as everyone in his family has a nasty allergy to gecko milk consuming it will turn him into a monstrous night creature it will wear off after a while but an immediate cure is a peanut * Though usually a high-energy party animal at any given hour, even King Julien needs to take it easy at times. That's why, along with the necessary nap here and there, he... like any ring-tailed lemur... is occasionally seen doing a meditative lotus pose in the morning or whenever he feels he needs the sun's warmth (most notably in "Popcorn Panic" when he mistook unpopped popcorn for popcorn "eggs" which he tried to "hatch" by sitting on them, and in the beginning of "Truth Ache" while waiting for Maurice to bring him his morning smoothie). ---- *Originally, Julien was intended to be a minor character with only two lines. However, when they cast Sacha Baron Cohen for the role, he improvised not only an Indian accent, but eight minutes of dialogue for his recording. The producers found Cohen's performance so funny that they decided to rewrite the script to make Julien have a much more prominent presence in the story as King of the Lemurs. *The airplane that the Lemurs hold court in is a Lockheed Electra, the same airplane as Amelia Earhart disappeared in on July 2, 1937. *In an early version of the story, the lemur king was a giant extinct lemur known as ''Megaladapis'', and Julien was his assistant. This was changed for a number of reasons. **''Megaladapis'' had been extinct for hundreds of years before the time the film takes place, so it didn't make sense for this lemur to still be alive. **Like with the Melman/okapi case, very few audiences knew what a Megaladapis was. **The character was criticized for being too similar to King Louie from Disney's 1967 adaptation of The Jungle Book. **King Julien is similar to Kuzco from Emperor's New Groove Franchise. RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Trivia Category:Characters